


Покой нам только снится

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало отсасывает Занзасу в момент, когда тот испражняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покой нам только снится

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012.  
> Бета: Xapyka96

— Еще раз, — требует Сквало, привалившись к боку Занзаса и настойчиво поглаживая его по груди.  
— Пошел к черту.  
— Ну хочешь, я сверху буду, тебе и делать ничего не придется, — предлагает Сквало почти заискивающе — а он, сука, хитрый, все умеет, когда надо, лебезить тоже. И решительно настроен, волосы уже стянуты в тугой хвост на затылке, чтобы не мешали.  
Больше всего Занзасу сейчас хочется спать. И еще — в туалет.  
— Свали отсюда уже, задрал.  
Занзас сбрасывает руку Сквало, отпихивает его, отворачивается — и это стратегически неверное решение, потому что прохладная шершавая ладонь тут же аккуратно ложится ему на поясницу, легко гладит, спускается ниже. От прикосновения к анусу Занзас инстинктивно сжимается — и сразу расслабляется, когда Сквало слабо, нежно закусывает кожу у него на лопатке.  
— Убери грабли, говнюк, — говорит Занзас.  
На самом деле он не так уж против, просто его беспокоит определенное обстоятельство.  
— С чего бы это? — нахально спрашивает Сквало и двигается ближе, упирается острым подбородком Занзасу в плечо. Он и не думает убирать руки, нажимает за яйцами, ласкает кончиком пальца зажатое отверстие.  
Занзас ждет немного, прежде чем перехватить запястье Сквало, но этой заминки достаточно, чтобы тот понял — дело не в нем.  
— Мне надо в сортир, — признается Занзас нехотя.  
— Так что же, за ручку тебя туда отвести? — хмыкает Сквало, а потом спрашивает совершенно серьезно, кажется, заинтересовавшись идеей: — Нет, правда, отвести? Может, подержать тебе? Или там задницу подтереть? Это даже интимно, — задумчиво говорит он.  
— У тебя в голове какое-то дерьмо.  
— А у тебя в заднице. Вали давай, — он всем телом пихает Занзаса к краю кровати. — Так и будешь воздерживаться что ли, от лени?  
Занзас вздыхает и встает, напоследок впечатав надоедливую белобрысую башку в подушку, прежде чем отправиться в туалет. Привычка не закрываться тоже играет с ним злую шутку. Нашипевшись, Сквало идет следом, для вида прихватив с собой использованные презервативы. Занзас уже понял, что на самом деле ему просто хочется посмотреть.  
Сквало прислоняется к стене прямо напротив унитаза, он уже возбужден и глядит с искренним любопытством, то и дело облизывая губы.  
— Уже и посрать спокойно не дают. — Занзасу очень хочется кинуть в него чем-нибудь, но поблизости нет ничего, кроме рулона туалетной бумаги, а бумага Занзасу нужна и самому — вдруг Сквало и в самом деле захочет вытереть ему зад.  
— Вылизывать заставлю, — угрожает Занзас. По-хорошему, надо было бы выгнать ублюдка взашей, но подниматься с сиденья лень, а ситуация начинает доставлять ему странное, извращенное удовольствие. — Я не шучу.  
Сквало пожимает плечом и оскаливается:  
— У меня есть идея получше.  
Он тащит ближе резиновый коврик с цветочками, становится на колени перед Занзасом и тянется рукой к его члену. Занзас запрокидывает голову:  
— Твою мать.  
— Ты дела свои сделать не забудь. Просто так отсосать я тебе хоть где могу, — говорит Сквало и касается головки губами.  
Занзас подается вперед, устраивается на сиденье удобнее, разваливается, лопатками упираясь в край бачка. Керамика холодит спину, рот у Сквало горячий и мягкий. Занзас пялится в противоположную стену, туда, где на крючках висят большие цветные полотенца, и пытается расслабиться, вспомнив, зачем вообще сюда пришел. Сквало ловит в ладонь его яйца, гладит, мнет, теребит кожу за ними, и, отсасывая, все это время сопит Занзасу в живот, сосредоточенно и жарко. Задницу тянущее распирает изнутри, но губы и руки Сквало отвлекают.  
— Да не напрягайся ты так, — говорит Сквало, отрываясь от члена и промокает затянутой в перчатку свободной рукой влажный подбородок. — Смотри.  
Он снова касается пальцами закрытого ануса, гладит, плотно надавливая, вкруговую, разводит пальцы, раздвигая ягодицы изнутри.  
— Ты только мешаешь, — ворчит Занзас, чувствуя себя странно и неловко.  
Сквало хмыкает и, вдруг придвинувшись, трется щекой о его живот.  
— Да ладно тебе, дело привычки, — он дует на головку торчащего вверх занзасова члена. — Когда будешь готов кончить, пойдет легче.  
— Тогда работай, умник, — огрызается Занзас и кладет руку ему на затылок.  
Сквало заглатывает глубоко и жадно, так и оставив ладонь в промежности Занзаса, так что тот успевает привыкнуть к ощущению растягивающих кожу пальцев. Оргазм снимает все напряжение с тела, член пульсирует медленными сильными толчками — Сквало глотает, плотно сжав губы, — и в том же ритме судорожно сжимается и разжимается анус. Занзас чувствует, как наружу узкой лентой выталкивается скопившееся говно. По комнате распространяется запах кишечника. Сквало не пытается отстраниться, наоборот, гладит и оттягивает края отверстия, пока кал выходит наружу, и, когда все заканчивается, вынимает из-под Занзаса перепачканную руку. С любопытством ее осматривает. Принюхивается.  
— Вот только не это, — морщится Занзас. — Больной кретин. Даже не думай, что я когда-нибудь буду с тобой целоваться после такого.  
Сквало криво ухмыляется и отправляется мыть руки. Занзас пытается успеть вытереть задницу, пока он слишком занят, чтобы смотреть.  
— И выбрось потом это мыло. И больше не...  
— Ладно, — говорит Сквало, — ладно, понял, — косит на Занзаса бледным глазом и кивает на ванну.  
Сквало все еще возбужден.  
— Пойдем мыться, — говорит он.  
И вот эта идея нравится Занзасу гораздо больше. 


End file.
